


Push It

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something unspeakably hot about that moment Jo’s strap on breaches Sam. The low moan that slides from his throat and the way his face goes slack in shock and pleasure - Dean thinks he should’ve brought a camera, it’s just that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push It

There’s something unspeakably hot about that moment Jo’s strap on breaches Sam. The low moan that slides from his throat and the way his face goes slack in shock and pleasure - Dean thinks he should’ve brought a camera, it’s just that good. 

He waits for Jo to find her rhythm and Sam’s soft little noises fill the room before Dean tugs his brother’s face down to his cock. He groans as Sam takes him in without hesitation; every thrust of Jo’s hips drives a sound from Sam, sending vibrations through Dean’s cock that make him shudder. 

Dean can’t help but be torn between watching Sam and watching Jo. Sam’s lips are stretched and pink, wet in the dim light. Jo’s face is a picture of lust and desperation as she rolls her hips, chasing her own orgasm as much as Sam’s. Her eyes meet Dean’s, gaze sharp and hungry and it sends a curl of heat through his belly. 

Jo can tell when Sam is close just as well as Dean can, and she fucks into him even harder until he’s whining around the cock in his mouth. Dean can feel Sam come, can see it on Jo’s face, and he can’t look away when her mouth drops open on a jagged gasp, body shuddering as she snaps her hips into Sam a handful of times. 

It’s easy, then, to fist Sam’s hair and fuck up into his slack mouth until Dean’s come fills his mouth, stray drops escaping from his lips. Sam’s pretty like that, mouth fucked and come on his face, pink cheeked from the fucking - and Dean can see Jo admiring the stretched pinkness of his hole, too, using her hands to spread him open. Sam gasps a little when she thumbs over it, pressing just hard enough to sink the tip in before pulling away. 

Jo slides off the bed, ambling off to clean her strap on while the guys take a breather - after all, the night is young and she still wants her turn with Dean. 


End file.
